


I Wanna Feel Your Love

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? –suspiró Louis con los ojos cerrados. – Antes de las cámaras, de las fans… antes de todo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sonrió besando su hombro, luego tomó el borde de la camiseta del oji-azul para comenzar a subirla lentamente, observando la piel que se iba mostrando ante sus ojos… se veía tan tersa, tan suave y cálida...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel Your Love

_Shut the door, turn the light off_   
_I wanna be with you_   
_I wanna feel your **love**_   
_I wanna lay beside you_   
_I cannot hide this even though I try_

Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría Londres, mientras que el viento soplaba con especial vehemencia; aquella tarde era particularmente helada y todas las tazas de té con miel que ya había bebido aún no lograban temperar su cuerpo, lo cual le tenía de mal humor, y si sumaba además el hecho de que él aún no llegaba a casa…  
  
 _Dios, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?_  
  
Suspiró apagando las luces para sentarse en el sillón que daba al ventanal cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con una manta color azul; desde aquella posición podía ver con claridad los copos de nieve cayendo sobre la ciudad y eso le gustaba debido a la inmensa tranquilidad que le traía, y desde hacía meses que necesitaba un poco de silencio, un pequeño descanso de toda la locura que últimamente les rodeaba.  
  
 _“Hey, espero la estén pasando bien, recuerden volver temprano… ¡Ya los extrañamos!”_ , leyó en la pantalla de su móvil el mensaje que Zayn le había enviado hacía unos minutos.  
  
Sonrió y luego se maldijo por haber tomado la estúpida decisión de haber viajado en trenes diferentes, ya que gracias a aquella brillante idea, tendrían dos horas menos juntos.  
  
Cerró sus ojos un tanto frustrado, mas cuando oyó la puerta abrirse dio un brinco en el sillón y corrió hasta ésta.  
  
— Siento la demora, es que… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.  
  
— ¡Tardaste demasiado! –le regañó abrazándole, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.- Te extrañé, Hazza.  
  
— Yo también.- Harry le besó la frente para luego descender hasta sus labios.  
  
— Demoraste mucho… Tengo frío, Hazz- respondió tal niño pequeño, logrando hacer reír al menor, quien se sentía feliz cada vez que el verdadero Louis, ese chico infantil y frágil que se escondía tras ese muro construido en base a bromas y travesuras, aparecía ante él.  
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Por qué no fuiste a acostarte? –preguntó.  
  
— Porque quería ver la nieve. –Miró hacia el ventanal.- Vamos, quédate aquí conmigo. –le tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta el sillón, pasándole una manta color verde para que le acompañara.  
  
Harry sonrió con ternura al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda, el abrigo y los zapatos, para sentarse al lado de Louis y cubrir su cuerpo con la manta, para luego pasar su mano por sobre los hombros de su novio comenzando a acariciarle el cabello, gesto que el oji-verde sabía, derretiría al mayor.  
  
Louis se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Harry no sólo en busca de calor, sino que también con deseos de un contacto más íntimo; si bien sus compañeros aceptaban su relación y los apoyaban incondicionalmente, era un tanto incomodo para ambos acercarse o tener cualquier tipo de contacto frente a ellos, por lo que aquel tiempo a solas, valía oro.  
  
Luego de siete meses llenos de conciertos, aquel día habían decidido escaparse a su departamento en Londres en lugar de hospedarse con los chicos en Manchester para el concierto del próximo día, ya que sentían que necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos, lejos de las cámaras y del acoso periodístico que se había vuelto pan de cada día desde que repentinamente se habían convertido en la boy band más famosa de la época…  
  
Todo había pasado muy rápido, más de lo que cualquiera de los cinco había podido imaginarse, por lo que aún estaban intentando procesar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… todas las portadas de revistas, todos los discos vendidos, todas las fechas de conciertos agendadas, todas las fans… absolutamente todo los había tomado por sorpresa y aunque no lo esperaban, estaban más que contentos a pesar de que esto, afectara su vida personal.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su novio removiéndolo un poco.  
  
— ¿Quieres? –el oji-azul le ofreció de su taza de té. Él asintió.  
  
— Hace un frío terrible en este lugar. –Sonrió mientras Louis se acomodaba en sus piernas para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Antes de venir, los chicos…  
  
Louis no prestó atención a lo que Harry decía ya que se había perdido en aquellos hermosos orbes color verde que tanto le encantaban. En situaciones como aquellas, le era inevitable preguntarse por qué debían ocultar aquello que tenían. ¿Por qué debían ocultar algo tan hermoso como el amor que profesaba el uno por el otro? Le dolía poder amarlo sólo allí, mas disfrutaba un poco de aquel secreto, ya que nadie, ni siquiera los chicos sabían lo que sucedía tras la puerta de aquel departamento, en la intimidad de sus vidas. Bueno, probablemente lo imaginaban, sin embargo, jamás obtendrían una confirmación de su parte.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede, Lou? –Oyó a lo lejos.- Hey, Lou. –Harry lo movió un poco, volviéndolo a la realidad tras un par de rápidos pestañeos.  
  
— Sólo… pensaba. –intentó sonreír.  
  
— ¿Sobre qué? –pregunto acariciando suavemente el rostro del mayor.  
  
— Nosotros… - Oh, Harry sabría lo que vendría, por lo que soltó un suspiro.- Hazz, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que ocultar esto? –inquirió con la mirada perdida. El oji-verde suspiró.  
  
— Odio tener que hablar de ello en momentos como este, Lou, lo sabes… -susurró dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de un costado del sofá.  
  
— Lo sé, pero… no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir ocultándolo. En serio no lo sé. –Terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz.- Intento disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas, pero me es inevitable pensar que mañana tendremos que estar nuevamente frente a las cámaras fingiendo ser sólo amigos. –los dedos de Louis se pasearon por el brazo de Harry, acariciándolo suavemente.  
  
— Sé cómo te sientes, Lou, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo, o eso creo…-respondió inseguro.- Sabes que sería un desastre que todo el mundo se enterara. –buscó la mano de Louis para entrelazarla con la suya.- Por el momento, debemos disfrutar de esta tranquilidad. –se separó un poco para besar la cabeza del mayor.  
  
— ¿Crees que algún día será distinto? –inquirió en un susurro.  
  
— Claro que un día será distinto, Lou.  
  
— Me da miedo pensar que la banda pueda terminar en cualquier momento y a partir de eso nuestros caminos se separen y que jamás hayamos disfrutado de… esto sin tener que ocultarlo.  
  
— Lou, jamás te dejaré, creí que estabas seguro de aquello.- con la mano que tenía entrelazada con la del oji-azul, levantó su rostro.- No podría dejarte nunca, Lou, nunca. –le sonrió, dando por hecho que el mayor sabía que no mentía.  
  
— Te quiero, Hazza. –dijo Louis mirándole para posteriormente besarle los labios con dulzura.  
  
— Yo también te quiero, Boo Bear, te quiero mucho. –Sonrió el menor para luego volver a esos exquisitos labios pero se separó al notar que Louis comenzaba a tiritar.- Lou… dios, Louis, estás congelándote.- regañó bajito. – Ven, vamos a la cama.  
  
El oji-azul, quien ya estaba con pijama, se metió entre las cobijas cubriéndose hasta la nariz, la cual se encontraba ligeramente rojiza. Le gruñó a Harry en señal de que se apresurara para que le acompañara a lo cual, el risueño oji-verde respondió con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
En cuanto Harry se hubo recostado, Louis se le lanzó encima, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Harry lo recibió gustoso, envolviendo en sus brazos a ese ser que tan vulnerable parecía en aquel instante.  
  
— No quiero volver a la realidad. –Murmuró bajito.- Me gusta esto, estar así contigo, descansando, besándote sin preocupaciones… amándote abiertamente. – A cada palabra del oji-azul, Harry sentía que no podía ser más afortunado, que no podía pedirle más a la vida.  
  
— ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Lou alzó su vista confundido.- ¿Cómo haces que sienta fuegos artificiales en mi interior al oírte? ¿Cómo haces para hacerme sentir que floto al estar a tu lado? –el oji-azul sonrió y le besó con ternura, mas poco a poco, aquel contacto fue subiendo de tono…  
  
Harry se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de ésta, acción que aprovechó Louis para posicionarse en su regazo y acariciar sus rizos suavemente, mientras le miraba intensamente, intentando darle a entender que todo estaba bien cuando se encontraban así… solos, disfrutando el uno del otro.  
  
Se necesitaban, necesitaban sentir ese plausible amor, esa cosa maravillosa que hacía posible su comunicación con simples miradas, esa cosa maravillosa que los envolvía, los unía y hacía latir sus corazones a un ritmo desmesurado. Necesitaban sentir nuevamente la locura de aquel romance oculto…  
  
 _Necesitaban sentirse uno nuevamente._  
  
El oji-verde captó el mensaje y sonrió de medio lado para posteriormente colar sus frías manos por la camiseta de Lou, acariciando su espalda, delineando su espina dorsal con la yema de sus dedos, provocando ligeros espasmos en el mayor, haciéndolo soltar un par de suspiros que fueron ahogados en su cuello, algunos camuflados como pequeños besos.  
  
— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? –suspiró Louis con los ojos cerrados. – Antes de las cámaras, de las fans… antes de todo…  
  
Harry sonrió besando su hombro, luego tomó el borde de la camiseta del oji-azul para comenzar a subirla lentamente, observando la piel que se iba mostrando ante sus ojos… se veía tan tersa, tan suave y cálida… y hace tanto que no podía disfrutar de ella en su totalidad que se sentía ansioso, mas sabía que una noche como aquella no se volvería a repetir en un buen tiempo, por lo que debía aprovecharla y disfrutarla.  
  
Besó el pecho de Louis con extrema ternura, y ante su profunda mirada, quitó la camiseta por completo, para besar sus labios una vez más. El oji-azul se aprovechó del momento de debilidad del oji-verde y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, delineando su cadera, hundiendo levemente sus dedos en ésta.  
  
Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta por lo cual se sorprendieron cuando ambos quedaron sólo con ropa interior, e inevitablemente soltaron una risita nerviosa, casi infantil, compartiendo cómplices miradas.  
  
Sus labios colisionaron y Harry aprovechó para recostar a Louis con extremo cuidado, acariciando los bordes de su cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente, provocando ligeras cosquillas en el mayor. A punta de besos y pequeñas mordidas, el oji-verde descendió por aquel tibio cuerpo que yacía en la cama a su completa disposición. Al llegar al borde de la ropa interior del oji-azul se detuvo con una lasciva sonrisa, volviendo a sus labios, posicionándose sobre él, iniciando un suave vaivén que no tardó en causar estragos en sus cuerpos.  
  
— Harry… -soltó Louis en un quedo gemido. El aludido sonrió ampliamente, a sabiendas de lo que quería el oji-azul en aquel momento.  
  
El oji-verde se separó un poco y bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del mayor, acariciando suavemente por sobre la tela del bóxer, mas no tardando tanto en introducir su mano, logrando arrancarle un nuevo quejido al oji-azul, quien se aferró a las sábanas.  
  
— ¿Quieres que yo…? –El menor no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando los hambrientos labios de Louis le devoraron la boca, y en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posiciones.  
  
— No. –susurró el oji-azul en su oído. Harry sonrió.  
Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al contemplar aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, la respiración agitada de Harry le indicaba su estado y eso sólo hacía que sus ganas por sentirlo completamente, se incrementaran de forma considerable. Besó con ternura cada rincón del cuerpo del menor, acompañando con caricias quedas, arrancándole más de un suspiro.  
  
— Lou… -le llamó éste con los ojos casi cerrados. Louis sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarle la frente mientras se desprendía de su ropa interior para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con el oji-verde.  
  
Sacó un pequeño sobrecito de la mesa de noche, cediéndoselo a Harry, quien lo abrió y posteriormente se lo puso con cuidado.  
  
— Te quiero, Hazz –dijo el mayor un segundo antes de entrar en él.  
  
La temperatura en la habitación fue aumentando paulatinamente, al igual que sus gemidos, los cuales se hacían cada vez más audibles en la medida que sus cuerpos volvían a acostumbrarse a aquel íntimo contacto.  
  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no podían disfrutar de demostrar su amor de aquella manera, que se sentían en el cielo mismo al no tener que reprimir lo que sentían, ya que se encontraban solos por fin, lejos de las cámaras, lejos de las fans y sobre todo y más importante, lejos de los ojos de sus representantes.  
  
Que gente más desagradable.  
  
Sin embargo, no era hora de pensar en eso, sólo debía aprovechar al máximo aquel momento: el cuerpo desnudo de Harry moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas, gimiendo y soltando suspiros de vez en vez, no pudiendo retener más la llegada de aquel momento culmine.  
  
— No te duermas.- dijo Louis en cuanto cayeron rendidos.  
  
— ¿Qué? –Respondió Harry gracioso.- Estoy cansado…  
  
— Sólo tenemos esta noche, Hazz. –dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
— Ven acá. –El menor lo arrimó a su cuerpo.- No seas dramático, sabes perfectamente lo que sucede antes de cada show. –Louis sonrió ampliamente.- Recuerda que siempre somos los últimos en llegar…  
  
— Es diferente, siempre tenemos que ocultarnos y ya no quiero hacerlo... –se defendió.  
  
— Lo sé, Lou, pero algún día será distinto.  
  
— ¿Lo prometes?  
  
— Lo prometo, Louis, prometo que algún día será distinto.  
  
Se besaron por última vez aquella noche, para luego entregarse al mundo de los sueños, abrazados, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono, sus respiraciones mezclándose debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sintiendo aquello que alguna vez creyeron tan lejano, aquello que imaginaron jamás tendrían… sintiendo aquel infinito amor que se podía percibir en el ambiente cada vez que sus miradas colisionaban en algún escenario frente a millones de personas, o simplemente allí, en su hogar, a escondidas de todo el mundo, tan solo con aquella cama de testigo…  
  
:*

  



End file.
